Et, dans la Froideur de la Neige, toi
by Chouchou-Chan
Summary: UA - YAOI - Sasuke détestait le froid. Oui, le froid avait pour connotation son retour. En effet, Itachi Uchiha ne revevenait que l'hiver. Naruto saura-t-il réunir ses deux frères? Ou avait-t-il un autre devoir dans cette histoire?
1. Chapitre I

**.0°O°0.**

**E****t****, d****ans**** l****a**** F****roideur**** d****e l****a**** N****eige****, t****oi**

**.0°O°0.**

**.**

**Chapitre I**

**.**

L'hiver s'était déjà bien installé et il faisait froid. C'était tout ce que pouvait constater Sasuke Uchiha. Cependant, il avait simplement trop froid. Indéniablement trop froid pour que ce ne soit que les vents du Nord. Bien sûr, cela, il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il préférait encore remettre son claquement de dents sur le compte du climat et de la température. En effet, avant de quitter sa maison, le thermomètre indiquait -3°C. Réprimant un frisson, il rumina quelques mots que personne autour de lui n'aurait pu comprendre et soupira, enfonçant plus profondément, si cela était possible, ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il détestait ce temps et il aurait pu jurer que tout le reste de la population du pays aussi. Seulement, lorsqu'il jeta un regard aux alentours, il vit sa thèse se faire lamentablement écraser: une fillette, une simple gamine de cinq ans tout au plus, riait aux éclats, sautillant dans l'étendue de blanc qui venait à peine de s'installer. Elle était émerveillée, ses yeux brillants d'innocence. Elle a tort, pensa Sasuke. Ces flocons qu'elle admirait tant n'étaient que de la glace cristallisée et agglomérée. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'extasier de la sorte. Il remarqua alors ce qui semblait être son père, non loin de la jeune fille, souriant tendrement face à la scène. Malgré lui, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer qu'elle n'était heureuse que parce qu'elle ne voyait celui qu'une fois par mois et que, par conséquent, ce n'était en aucun cas le temps où l'époque de l'année qui la rendait aussi ravie et joyeuse. Une fois encore, à son plus grand malheur, son hypothèse fut rejetée à l'approche d'une jeune femme qui, à l'analyse de Sasuke, ressemblait beaucoup à la petite fille. Elle enlaça alors ce qui devait être son mari, lui murmurant quelque chose d'apparemment très doux étant donné que celui-ci lui embrassa le dos de la main.

Sasuke détourna les yeux. Ils étaient l'exception à la règle, ceux qui la confirmait, c'était tout. Il jura dans sa barbe, plongeant par la même occasion son menton dans le doux tissu de son écharpe, grommelant pour la forme car il dû sortir l'une de ses mains tremblantes pour la placer correctement et ainsi mieux le couvrir et le protéger du vent.

C'était clair: il haïssait plus que tout ce temps. Ce froid. Ce blanc. Cette neige. Ce putain d'hiver!

**XXX**

Il loucha sur la copie de son voisin, l'œil indiscret munit d'une lueur de curiosité qui se mua bien vite en jalousie. Sa feuille était superbe, belle et, surtout, sans aucune tâche. Le garçon dessinait sur elle d'une écriture impeccable et les résultats étaient plus que bons: excellents. Il grinça des dents, regardant maintenant la sienne. Il y avait de l'encre un peu partout, de grosses gouttes en plus, des lettres tremblantes, laides. Des phrases légèrement penchées, comme si elles s'écroulaient de la ligne et tombaient dans le ravin. Et, le pire, c'était que ses réponses étaient plus que douteuses.

Il soupira. En plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, celui assit près de lui répondait aux questions calmement, posément, sûre de lui alors que les autres élèves paraissaient suer sang et eau. Il ne se fatiguait pas, prenant son temps car celui-ci n'était pas un problème. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'un brouillon ou d'un effaceur pour un quelconque mot qui aurait pu être faux. C'était ça, le truc. Tout paraissait juste et tout l'était encore lorsqu'il retrouvait sa copie avec un sans-faute, quand le professeur les rendait. Pourquoi était-ce si facile pour lui? Il avait pourtant révisé plus de trois heures pour cette interrogation! Naruto lâcha un sort de gémissement, se tirant les cheveux et attirant vers lui, sans réellement sans rendre compte, plusieurs regards menaçants, l'intiment de oser recommencer avant qu'ils ne retournent tous à leur devoir, se tourmentant et se torturant d'avoir été déconcentrés de cette manière. Intérieurement, ils se promettaient de le blâmer s'ils n'avaient pas une note correcte. Naruto s'en moquait. De une car ce n'était pas la première fois, de deux parce que Sasuke n'avait pas une seule fois levé les yeux de sa copie.

De son côté, Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Oui, il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi ses camarades de classe s'acharnaient sur leur contrôle comme si leur vie en dépendait. Et, Sasuke en était plus que certain, ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune Uchiha avait compris qu'il devait apprendre correctement, proprement et parfaitement bien ses leçons. Il ne devait faire aucune impasse, n'avoir aucune faille. Il devait même être au-dessus du maître d'école. Ainsi, on lui foutait la paix. On ne lui reprochait pas son asociabilité, ni son regard parfois hautain et supérieur. On le respectait. Il n'oubliait jamais ses affaires, était un élève ponctuel, parfois même en avance. C'était un élève model et pour cela, les autres l'idolâtraient.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à le jalouser à cause de son aura plus que puissante. Ils ne souhaitaient vraiment qu'être comme lui ou, mieux encore, être son ami. Par contre, ce dernier point n'arriverait sans doute jamais. Oui, en effet, grâce à tous ses efforts scolaires, Sasuke n'avait pas le temps pour les relations émotionnelles mais juste assez pour se préparer psychologiquement comme physiquement à sa rencontre avec son frère, Itachi Uchiha. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'École ou les stupides sentiments ne viennent en travers de son chemin, de sa sournoise vengeance. Celui-ci lui avait gâché toute son enfance et, en plus de cela, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il voulait que lui, Sasuke Uchiha, reprenne avec lui l'entreprise familiale. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il n'avait jamais massacré tout le clan. Ah oui, Sasuke savait que c'était lui. Il l'avait dit. Il avait alors tout de suite comprit que s'il recommençait à accuser son frère, on le prendrait pour un fou. Qui oserait accuser le prodige de la famille la plus réputée et respectée du Japon? Qui? Sasuke n'en faisait même pas partie. Et, comme le tuer ne passerait définitivement pas inaperçue, son frère étant devenu une grande personnalité, c'était décidé, Sasuke Uchiha se vengerait autrement. Il lui pourrirait sa vie, le rongerait jusqu'à la moelle.

Mais, pour l'instant, il devait sagement attendre d'atteindre sa majorité. Il avait de la chance, Itachi était souvent en déplacement et rarement dans la demeure Uchiha. Oui, même après la tragédie, ils étaient restés chez eux. Sasuke n'avait pas compris pourquoi mais, sur me moment, il n'avait pas voulu chercher la raison de ce choix. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, partir loin de ce monstre et mettre en application son plan diabolique.

Sasuke finit vingt minutes avant tout le monde. Il reboucha son stylo plume, le mit délicatement dans sa trousse et ferma celle-ci silencieusement. Naruto, à ses côtés, qui venait à peine de finir l'exercice trois écarquillait les yeux. Comment faisait-il? Le ténébreux daigna lui lancer un regard, assez étrange si vous voulez l'avis du blond qui reporta assez rapidement son attention sur son propre devoir. Sasuke soupira une nouvelle fois de façon inaudible pour le reste des élèves.

Depuis quelques temps, un certains blond prenait un malin plaisir à lui compliquer la tâche. Qu'importe combien il l'avait rembarré, il était revenu à la charge, se battant constamment avec lui, le déclarant son rival à jamais. Sasuke, rudement, l'avait repoussé. Il lui avait demandé assez poliment, là où les filles n'avaient pu que l'admirer, de lui foutre la paix. Seulement, lorsqu'il avait fait cela, il n'avait pu que constater la détermination grandir dans les yeux bleus du garçon et les demoiselles ne le trouver que plus sexy. Ce n'était pas logique et il avait fini par se faire une raison et avait donc tenté de l'ignorer. C'était une méthode bien plus simple et, après tout, ne faisait-il pas cela avec tout le monde? Cela fonctionnait à chaque fois, non?

Et pourtant, finalement, Sasuke avait fini par l'accepter. Naruto Uzumaki était devenu son seul et véritable ami. Alors, où était le problème me diriez-vous? Et bien, Sasuke s'était promis: aucune distraction. Il voulait suivre cette seule et unique règle qu'il s'était lui-même donné mais, comme dit précédemment, le blond compliquait vraiment beaucoup la tâche.

Pourquoi? Sasuke lui-même ne le savait pas encore.

**XXX**

Sasuke avait toujours affirmé que manger était inutile, une perte de temps. Du moins, une gêne de plus au quotidien et son avis n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui. Il était midi et malgré lui, son ventre gargouillait. Pourquoi ne pas descendre deux étages plus bas et prendre du pain dans la cuisine? Parce que Sasuke voulait faire un sans-faute au lancé de fléchettes. Il se donnait des défis parfois et, aujourd'hui, c'était celui-là. En réalité, ce qui l'énervait et le poussait à continuer, c'était que Naruto était venu la veille et avait fait un meilleur score que lui. Cela allait de soi, Sasuke allait donc lui prouver qui des deux était le plus fort et ainsi lui faire ravaler ses mots de supérieurs.

Et, en plus de devoir se nourrir, il devait encore "entretenir une hygiène correcte", dormir et faire d'autres besoins tous aussi agaçant les uns que les autres. Oui, Sasuke détestait toutes ses choses qui ne faisaient que le ralentir dans son dessein et n'y prenait donc aucun plaisir.

Enfin; il faisait un sans-faute. Toutes les fléchettes s'étaient retrouvées lancées au milieu du petit rond. Au lieu de sauter de joie comme une autre personne aurait pu le faire, il quitta la pièce satisfait et entrepris d'aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide, en traînant le pas.

C'était ainsi que Sasuke Uchiha, en ce glacial début d'après-midi, se retrouvait dans la rue, marchant vers l'épicerie la plus proche pour se nourrir. Ce devoir entrant avec toutes les choses qui l'ennuyaient au plus haut point. Qui les avait créé ainsi, ces humains? Celui qui avait fait cette erreur monumentale devait être drogué à ce moment-là, c'était clair pour Sasuke. Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement pris quelque chose dans le frigidaire me direz-vous? Et bien, Sasuke, comme d'habitude, n'avait remarqué que quelques minutes tôt que celui-ci était vide, pareil pour la boite à pain et autres placards.

C'était toujours comme ça. Il ne prenait que ce dont il avait besoin, ce qui n'était pas des plus astucieux étant donné qu'il détestait les courses et qu'il devait alors s'y rendre plus souvent. Cependant, il n'avait pas non plus envie, sur le coup, de revenir les bras chargés de choses inutiles qu'il ne mangerait pas tout de suite et qui avait plus de chance de finir périmées. Il ne mangeait pas les aliments assez vite.

En réalité, il fallait l'admettre, ce n'était pas tellement cela qui empêchait Sasuke d'acheter plus. C'était plutôt parce que la nourriture le dégoûtait et dans sa bouche, elle avait un goût atroce et pâteux. Plus que tout, elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs: sa mère cuisinait. Cela aurait dû en être un bon mais suivait rapidement celui où il la découvrait morte avec son père. De plus, il ne savait pas cuisiner. Il s'était juré étant enfant de ne jamais apprendre, à la mémoire de sa mère.

Il serra le poing à s'en blanchir les phalanges d'une couleur plus pâle que sa peau tandis qu'il quittait l'épicerie chargé de deux misérables petits sacs plastiques. Il entra en contact avec la fraîcheur de l'air. Les flocons blancs troublaient sa vision et fondaient sournoisement sur le bout de son nez rosé. Il secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait plus à enlever l'image de cette fameuse nuit. Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. C'était un sentiment frustrant et, Sasuke, pendant tout le reste du chemin le menant vers chez lui, n'arriva pas à s'en débarrasser. Celle-ci restant imprimée et figée devant ses yeux.

Ce qui était étrange ou plutôt contradictoire et paradoxal, si vous préférez, c'était que Sasuke était riche. Itachi lui avait même fait un compte en banque. Il aurait très bien pu se payer un major d'homme, une bonne ou encore une servante pour lui faire toutes ses tâches ménagères et "alimentaires" mais, bizarrement, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre que lui, que sa famille ne pénètre dans la demeure sacrée des Uchiha. Itachi avait bien essayé, pour se faire pardonné avait-il dit, en engageant une jeune fille. Sasuke l'avait regardé avec mépris et la demoiselle bien vite renvoyée avec un très lourd pourboire de la part de l'aîné.

La seule chose de bien, c'était qu'Itachi avait des gens comme elle mais, ceux-ci restaient constamment avec lui et n'entraient jamais dans la maison. Ainsi, ils ne pouvaient polluer l'air de Sasuke. Et puis, même si Sasuke ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais, ça lui occupait l'esprit, l'empêchait de trop réfléchir et lui permettait de vider son esprit quelques heures par semaine. En effet, le cadet était minutieux, méticuleux, quelque part, on pouvait le qualifier de maniaque. Il était appliqué et investi jusqu'au bout, dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, qu'importe ce que c'était. Voilà pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps, la demeure était grande. Une fois encore ce "devoir" le gênait autant qu'il en avait besoin. En plus, lorsqu'il le faisait, Itachi ne l'embêtait pas.

A l'heure actuelle, il passait l'aspirateur dans le salon. Et, il ne se plaignait pas.

**XXX**

Le blond observait son rival, intrigué. L'Uchiha agissait bizarrement ces derniers jours. Il était délégué de classe et, jusqu'à présent, il avait pris son rôle très au sérieux mais, aujourd'hui, il venait de froidement envoyer balader une jeune fille qui lui avait dit "Je t'aime" et que souhaitait sortir avec lui. Au lieu de poliment décliner, comme à son habitude, il lui avait demandé pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer et de s'expliquer qu'il lui avait déclarée: "Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu m'idolâtres. Tu me respectes. Tu es stupide." La dernière phrase était inutile, de trop. Peut-être comme tout le reste. La jeune fille avait fondu en larmes, humiliée. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour déclencher le scandale chez les filles. Certains ne croyaient pas la "victime" malgré les témoins et d'autres prenaient la défense de l'Uchiha. Certaines disaient: "Cela devait bien arriver tôt ou tard. Il en a assez." ou encore "Il ne peut pas tout le temps être gentil. Après tout, il m'aime moi. Il faut qu'il m'impose à ses côtés, que les autres comprennent." Ça se terminait souvent très mal mais Sasuke s'en moquait. Naruto ne comprenait pas. Il attachait beaucoup d'importance à ce genre de détail pourtant. Un jour, il lui avait même confié que c'était pour que son frère lui fiche la paix. Lorsque Naruto lui avait demander pourquoi, il n'avait pas répondu. Le blond n'avait pas insister, c'était une assez bonne raison.

Alors, aujourd'hui, que ce passait-il? Tandis qu'il se posait cette question, Naruto regardait Sasuke, longuement. Il frissonna. Décidément, il faisait froid cet hiver!

**XXX**

- Sasuke, commença Naruto, tu veux en parler?

Le brun ne réagissait pas. Naruto soupira. Le chemin se fit en silence. Le taciturne avait tout de même finit par cracher le morceau. Son frère l'avait appelé. Il revenait en ville. Et Naruto savait une chose que les autres se tuaient à ignorer. Il avait cru Sasuke lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit que c'était son frère qui avait massacré tout le clan Uchiha. Il s'était toujours interrogé si c'était pour cela que Sasuke l'avait gardé comme ami. Il avait vite remarqué et compris que le jeune Uchiha était seul. Indéniablement seul cependant entouré par tous ces inconnus, avides d'argent, de pouvoir, de beauté, par tous ces hypocrites. Naruto avait réussi à le sortir de là. Enfin, pas tout à fait; il avait au moins le mérite d'être là. Oui, Naruto donnait un certain repaire à Sasuke dans toute cette masse humaine. Cependant, il a rapidement constaté que cela ne suffirait pas. Que lui seul ne suffirait jamais, qu'importe ses efforts et sa bonne volonté. Sasuke était noyé dans des ténèbres plus sombres que les siens, que ceux du néant. Il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de se faire un semblant d'ami, de trouver le côté positifs des choses et surtout d'abandonner cette stupide vengeance qui avait l'air d'être la seule et unique chose le maintenant en vie. Naruto espérait-il l'en dissuader? Pour l'instant, il restait auprès de lui car il ne pouvait faire que cela.

Oui, comme si ça allait de soi, Naruto était au courant de tout mais, il s'en gardait bien d'en parler. Il n'en pipait mot si bien que Sasuke oubliait parfois que le blond connaissait son passé et ses projets futurs. Alors, sachant cela, connaissant le brun à ce point, Naruto était terrifié. Oui, aujourd'hui, Sasuke était affreusement sombre et froid, plus que de coutume. Allait-il se renfermer dans sa coquille? Coquille qui lui avait été si difficile à craqueler pour enfin entre-ouvrir?

Naruto devait admettre que cela devait sûrement être difficile pour le cadet aussi. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son ainé.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît.

La voix du blond était douce et se voulait rassurante. Sasuke le regarda enfin.

- De quoi veux-tu parler, Naruto?

Celle de l'Uchiha était glaçante, claquante, sec. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Naruto ne se laissa pourtant pas impressionner, ni démonté, habitué.

- Tu sais bien, il hésita, de ton... frère, Sasuke.

Il l'avait dit. Le regard qu'il reçut était d'une extrême froideur, fissuré d'éclairs. C'était de tels glaçons que Naruto trouvait l'hiver environnent comparable à un rayon de soleil.

- Sasuke... Sasuke, si tu me laissais...

- Naruto.

Sasuke le menaçait et le blond fronça les sourcils, soutenant son regard. Finalement, il soupira; il essayera une autre fois. Il y arrivera une autre fois. La nouvelle était trop fraîche. Après tout, il avait le temps, Itachi ne revenait que dans cinq jours.

Si seulement Sasuke l'écoutait, lui ou son frère. Sasuke n'avait-il pas pensé qu'Itachi avait des explications, des raisons, des excuses valables et dignes d'être entendues? Certes, Naruto ne pouvait le nier, ce qu'il avait fait été impardonnable mais, c'était tout de même son frère. Son frère, bon sang! Naruto savait qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir un être relié à lui de sang encore en vie. Et puis, Naruto l'avait vu son frère. Une seule et unique fois, il avait pu le détailler. Dans ses yeux, il y avait lu de la tristesse, à se méprendre une comparable à celle de Sasuke. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de regrets, de solitude mais aussi, plus profondément encore, de l'amour. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont il regardait Sasuke, il le couvait du regard! On pouvait aussi justifier ses propos de par la gestuelle d'Itachi. Il faisait tout pour son frère, celui-ci était simplement trop aveugle et têtu pour s'en rendre compte. Itachi Uchiha aimait son frère. Jamais il ne le blesserait. Du moins... Jamais une nouvelle fois comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant. Si Sasuke pouvait juste lui donner une chance, peut-être... peut-être que... que quoi, au juste, Naruto? Tu ne l'as pas la réponse... Le blond soupira, il ne savait pas non plus. Il avait un fantasme dans la tête. Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'écouter Sasuke cependant... C'était Naruto, n'est-ce pas?

**XXX**

Sasuke admirait le plafond. Il n'avait rien de spécial: blanc. A côté, Naruto envoyait des textos à une certaine Sakura. Quelque chose en Sasuke bouillait. Était-ce l'arrivée très prochaine de son frère? Agacé, il se leva et changea la chanson. La réaction du blond fut immédiate.

- Hé!, se plaignit-il, qui t'as dit que tu pouvais faire ça?

- Moi. C'est ma maison, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Et ma stéréo, crétin.

- Crétin toi-même! Et d'abord, je suis invité, non? Je choisis. Remets.

- C'est de la merde.

- C'est l'un de tes CD.

- Peut-être. J'aime quand même pas.

- Bah, tiens, fit-il tout en mimant le fait d'écrire sur un bloc note, je vais ajouter ça à la liste "Ce que Sasuke Uchiha n'aime pas:". C'est pas nouveau que t'aime pas un truc, Uchiha. J'aime pas les ramens. J'aime pas l'orange. Et gnagnagna... moi, j'aime.

Sasuke soupira. Il en avait assez des geignements du blond alors, contre son gré, il remit la foutue chanson. Naruto se mit à rire bêtement.

- Quoi?

Sasuke était las et vraiment remonté; d'une pour la musique, de deux contre Sakura et de trois contre Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler à lui, au lieu de parler à cette pathétique Sakura qui n'était même pas là? Lui, lui il était là. En plus, ses cheveux étaient rose bonbon d'après Naruto. C'était une couleur ça? C'était laid si vous voulez l'avis de Sasuke. Naruto avait décrété qu'il trouvait ça "joli".

- C'est Sakura.

Il avait dit cela comme si ça allait de soi, qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, s'empressant de répondre à ce qui avait dû être une blague. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu peux arrêter avec ton portable.

Naruto sourit, machiavélique.

- Et le mot magique?

Sasuke se renfrogna.

- Tant pis pour toi.

Et Naruto éclata de rire. Sasuke tourna les yeux en sa direction. Il était agréable son rire. Il était chaud. Il faisait écho dans les murs, résonnait à travers les objets si bien que, même une fois le blond parti, Sasuke l'entendait encore et ses membres frissonnaient.

- Naruto, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke détestait, peut-être plus que l'hiver, de supplier, de demander, de quémander. Il enrageait déjà de l'avoir fait, c'était venu naturellement. Naruto arrêta immédiatement, presque sous le choc et, machinalement, il rangea son téléphone sans prévenir Sakura. Il se reprit bien vite et sourit à Sasuke, voyant là une opportunité.

- Bah, voilà! Ce n'était pas si compliqué, si? Sasuke-kun, fit-il en imitant l'une de ses groupies.

- Tais-toi, connard.

Une moue enfantine prit place sur le visage du blond mais bien vite, elle se fit amusée et il répliqua de la même manière. Sasuke soupira, ennuyé par ces enfantillages. Ça marchait bien, jusqu'à présent. Il arrivait à oublier le démon qui allait bientôt rentrer à la "maison". Cependant, l'échéance arrivait à grand pas. Il serait là dans la soirée.

- Sasuke, je... avant de t'énerver, écoute... I... Itachi n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu le crois...

Sasuke se leva d'un bon, le fusillant du regard. La détermination qu'il lut dans les yeux de Naruto le força à l'écouter.

- J'veux dire, ouais, ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable mais... mais c'est ton frère. Ton frère, Sasuke! Sais-tu combien... combien je...

Le regard de l'Uchiha s'adoucit malgré lui. Il était fatigué.

- Vas. J'ai compris. J'y réfléchirais.

Sasuke avait dit cela plus pour qu'il se taise. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite. Il n'aimait pas non plus les moments émotionnels, ni de voir Naruto aussi fragile mais, étrangement, celui-ci avait toujours le regard posé sur lui.

- Naruto?

- T'as pas compris! Je veux que tu fasses un effort! Que tu lui parles. Normalement! Que tu lui donnes une putain de seconde chance! Qu'il puisse au moins s'expliquer! Et si t'aimes pas l'explication, là... là t'auras le droit. T'auras le droit de le traiter comme maintenant.

- T'es qui pour me dire de faire ci ou ça? C'est toi qui comprends pas! Il les a tués! Il les a massacrés! Sans honte! Sans remord! Sans culpabilité! On dirait qu'il en était fier! Tu ne comprends pas NARUTO! JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS LUI PARDONNER!

Sasuke était dans une colère noire et il était plus qu'exaspéré par le comportement naïf, trop optimiste du blond qui voyait le bien partout. Que pouvait-il voir en son frère? Il n'y avait rien à part de la méchanceté pure et simple. Et, en retour, il lui offrait sa haine bien méritée. C'était aussi facile que ça.

- NARUTO! JE SUIS NARUTO BORDEL! ET JE TE DIS QUE T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA! T'AS PAS LE DROIT, T'ENTENDS? ET T'AS TORDS! ITACHI IL A DES PUTAINS DE REMORDS, IL EN A! ALORS, C'EST SURE QUE SI T'ESSAIES MÊME PAS DE LE PARDONNER, TU POURRAS PAS, MERDE SASUKE!

Ils se turent tous les deux, se jugeant du regard, incertains. Ils sursautèrent à l'entente des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Était-ce... Était-ce Itachi?

* * *

**.0°O°0.**

**A suivre...**

**.0°O°0.**

* * *

**Jeudi 16.09.10 : **J'ai relu très rapidement et ai tenté de corriger quelques fautes de frappes etc. Ne vous attendez pas à un miracle...

Vos avis? Que pensez-vous de l'intrigue? En voyez-vous une? Cette histoire suscite-elle de l'intérêt pour vous? J'ai besoin de savoir, enfaite, si c'est une histoire pour passer le temps ou une histoire que vous prenez plaisir à lire?

Pour vous aidez : Je sais pas si vous avez remarquez mais il est dit que seuls les Uchiha peuvent pénétrer dans leur demeure cependant, si vous faites attention, vous verrez que Naruto a le droit d'y aller. Ce n'est pas contradictoire, c'est plutôt des légers sous-entendus etc. J'en parle car on m'en a parlé, ha ha. Il y en a plusieurs tout au long de l'histoire... Vous verrez bien.

A bientôt,

Chouchou-chan.


	2. Chapitre II

**.**

**Chapitre II**

**.**

_Ils se turent tous les deux, se jugeant du regard, incertains. Ils sursautèrent à l'entente des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Était-ce... Était-ce Itachi?_

Retenant leur respiration, ils se regardèrent paniqués. Ils écoutèrent encore quelques secondes, dans un calme olympien, sans faire un seul mouvement pour finalement constater qu'ils n'entendaient plus rien d'alarmant. C'était le silence total dans la demeure des Uchihas.

Enfin, Sasuke relâcha ses muscles, se permettant ainsi de respirer un grand coup. Il se rassit sur le lit, la tête basse, deux de ses doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez. Il était fatigué de tout ça. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se prenait la tête avec le blond. Il réfléchissait à toute allure mais rien n'avait de sens à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'était que tout à coup, ça avait explosé entre lui et Naruto. Il releva les yeux vers Naruto et les plongea dans ceux visiblement inquiets du blond. Il soupira.

- Naruto, commença-t-il, tu ferais mieux de partir.

Tout d'abord, Naruto n'esquissa aucun mouvement qui laissait croire à Sasuke qu'il allait suivre sa demande. Que savait Naruto que lui ne savait pas ? D'accord, le blond n'avait plus de famille mais il était le premier à dénoncer l'injustice. Pourquoi défendait-il son frère à ce point ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua.

- Merde, souffla le brun.

Naruto devina facilement qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'il allait bien et cherchait à lui prouver qu'il avait dit cela comme il aurait dit "Putain, il pleut" mais Naruto distinguait facilement le trouble dans les yeux de son ami. En effet, Sasuke se demandait s'il pouvait prétendre ne pas être à la maison. Mais il se rappela bien vite que ses chaussures étaient dans l'entrée, collées à celles de Naruto. Il se dit ensuite qu'il pourrait prétendre qu'ils les avaient laissées là et qu'ils étaient sortis avec d'autres, que s'il faisait apparition demain, il lui dirait qu'il était chez Naruto. Il se souvint encore une fois que son frère savait qu'il était un maniaque et que jamais Sasuke ne laissait de pairs de chaussure sorties. Il se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait pas d'idée lorsque Naruto chuchota dans un souffle:

- Je vais te gagner un peu de temps...

Et il sortit de la pièce. Il longea le mur du couloir, silencieusement, jusqu'aux escaliers et rencontra Itachi pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Il paraissait encore plus peiné que la dernière fois et quelque part, Naruto devinait qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé quelques minutes plus tôt. Itachi avait bien été à l'extérieur de la chambre de Sasuke. Était-il vraiment redescendu, ressortit puis ré-entrée pour laisser croire à Sasuke qu'il n'avait rien entendu? Naruto s'était fait si discret qu'il dû faire un signe à Itachi. Quand l'aîné remarqua enfin le blond, il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Naruto, c'est ça? dit-il d'une voix trop enjouée.

- C'est ça! confirma-t-il, lui aussi d'une voix trop aiguë et joyeuse. J'étais sur le point de partir, malheureusement.

- Ah, quel dommage. J'aurais aimé mieux faire ta connaissance... J'imagine que tes parents t'attendent. Ce sera une prochaine fois, Naruto.

Naruto paru déstabilisé. Itachi ne le connaissait, en effet, pas du tout. Il secoua la tête, la conversation était décalée et trop polie. Il ne laissa rien paraître et sourit de plus belle.

- Oui... Oui, ils m'attendent sûrement! Sa...Sasuke est dans sa chambre.

Tandis qu'il disait cela, il dépassait Itachi dans les escaliers et descendait au rez-de-chaussée discernant vaguement un merci murmuré par le frère. Il se passa les deux mains sur le visage en soufflant. Bien sûr que ses parents l'attendaient... Là-haut, peut-être, s'il y avait un paradis. Il secoua de nouveau la tête, n'arrivant pas à être surpris que Sasuke n'ait jamais parlé de lui à Itachi. Après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait lorsqu'il ne parlait même pas de ses journées avec son frère? Alors qu'il passait la porte d'entrée, il se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de laisser Sasuke seul avec Itachi? En même temps, que pouvait-il faire vraiment? C'était une affaire de famille, non?

C'était les mains dans les poches et la tête basse que Naruto traversa la rue et rentra chez lui.

**XXX**

A l'étage, l'atmosphère était radicalement différente et la tension palpable.

- Petit-frère, comment vas-tu? Interrogea innocemment Itachi.

Il reçut un regard noir.

- Sasuke, je m'appelle Sasuke. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler petit-frère, tu n'es pas ma famille, cracha-t-il.

Itachi ne se laissa pas démonter et continua.

- D'accord, Sasuke... En tout cas, moi je vais bien. Je reste ici jusqu'à début mars, on pourra passer du temps ensemble.

Sasuke serrait ses poings à tel point qu'il en avait mal mais n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

- Où sont tes esclaves?

Itachi tiqua, ne comprenant pas tout d'abord.

- Ah... Mes employés? Deidara et Sasori sont à l'hôtel, bien sûr.

Il sourit avant de précipitamment ajouter:

- Bon, Sasuke, je suis fatigué par tout ce voyage, on parlera demain, d'accord? Je vais me reposer maintenant...

Très rapidement, il sortit de la pièce sans un bruit. Sasuke tomba aussi vite sur son lit; épuisé.

**XXX**

Dans la cuisine, Itachi buvait son café, Sasuke le sien au deux opposées de la table. Son frère avait insisté pour qu'il le boive dans la cuisine, prétextant la règle d'autre fois: Pas de nourriture dans le reste de la maison qu'ici. C'était ce que disait sa mère et c'était diablement frustré et résigné que Sasuke s'assit sur la chaise.

Il n'arrivait qu'à entendre le froissement du journal et les gorgées à répétition de son frère. A chacune d'elle, il tiquait. Il allait exploser lorsqu'Itachi intervint.

- J'ai vu que c'était propre. Merci, Sasuke.

Le concerné ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait le plus, qu'Itachi parte et que lui puisse boire sa boisson tranquillement ou justement se presser et être de mauvaise humeur le reste de la journée. Il secoua la tête, quoi qu'il fasse, il serait de mauvais poil toute la semaine. Non, jusqu'à mars, il maudirait le monde. Il finit d'une traite sa tasse et se retira dans sa chambre d'un pas qui se voulait assurer et rapide.

**XXX**

Lorsqu'il retrouva Naruto sur le chemin de l'école, celui-ci comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de le questionner, ni même de lui parler. C'était donc dans le silence qu'ils poursuivirent leur route. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige, la buée blanche s'échappait de leurs lèvres et tous ces facteurs ne faisaient que rappeler à Sasuke qui se trouvait chez lui et pendant combien de temps. Diable qu'il détestait l'Hiver...

**XXX**

En réalité, l'hiver avait longtemps été la saison préférée de Sasuke. Il adorait même la neige avant... Les flocons entre lesquels il virevoltait ou essayait d'attraper dans ses mains pour ne finalement retrouver que de l'eau liquide. Et il y avait les lumières, l'arbre de Noël, la famille qui se réunissait, le nouvel an, le retour à l'école où chacun se racontait ses vacances et ce qu'ils avaient reçu. Oui, l'hiver était la saison parfaite, la plus belle des saisons. Et une fois encore, Sasuke ne haïrait jamais assez son frère pour la lui avoir gâchée!

Il soupira, jetant un regard par la fenêtre. Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter l'invitation de Naruto, celle de passer Noël ensemble. Sur le coup, cela lui avait paru vraiment étrange et absurde. Il avait décliné, ignorant le regard déçu du blond. A présent, il se demandait si cela n'aurait pas pu... Non, il avait eu raison. Noël n'était plus pour lui.

- Sasuke? Chuchota Naruto près de lui, lançant un regard furtif vers le professeur.

Il tourna la tête. Il ne dit rien et Naruto n'ajouta rien, détaillant simplement ses traits, son visage, son expression. Il détourna rapidement la tête et Naruto soupira, reportant son attention sur le cours.

**XXX**

- Sasuke ?

- Hum ?, grogna le brun.

- Tu veux venir chez moi, ce soir ?

Oui, Sasuke voulait venir chez Naruto. Oui, il voulait se sauver de ce meurtrier. Oui, il voulait fuir. Cependant, un Uchiha ne reculait devant rien, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, ce n'était pas dans la nature de Sasuke. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il était fatigué. Il pouvait peut-être prétendre aider Naruto avec un devoir de maths, prétexter un exposé à terminer. Ce ne serait pas vraiment tricher. Non, c'était passer du temps avec son ami.

- Ok.

- Génial !

Et Naruto lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Sasuke se renfrogna, une légère esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres. Il devait l'avouer, avoir Naruto à ses côtés dans ces moments-là n'était pas si mal.

**XXX**

- Je… Je suis désolé, c'est un peu le bordel ! Je n'ai pas fait gaffe ce matin…

Naruto avait l'air paniqué. Sasuke ne comprenait pas très bien, ce n'était que lui, après tout, non ?

- Attends là une minute.

Et il le laissa en plan dans le couloir de l'entrée tandis qu'il se ruait à l'intérieur de l'appartement, faisant divers allé retour, Sasuke l'apercevant de temps à autres. Il ne put que sourire un peu plus et se mordit la lèvre pour ça. Quel crétin, ce blond. S'il faisait comme lui : un tas à un endroit, prenait tout la pile à autre endroit au lieu de se presser de partout, il serait beaucoup moins fatigué et essoufflé. De plus, le travail serait achevé en un rien de temps.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, imbécile.

- Non ! Non, Sasuke ! Il ne faut pas que tu…

C'était trop tard. Sasuke avait tout vu. Oui… Tout. C'était un remake de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ! Déjà que Naruto avait un petit appartement mais qu'en plus il ait autant de choses n'arrangeait rien ! Il y avait un nombre incalculable de vaisselle dans le lavabo et sur les comptoirs, le frigidaire était mal fermé, les vêtements qui sortaient par la porte de sa chambre se battaient pour atteindre le canapé et il y avait plusieurs sachets et bols de nouilles instantanées sur la table basse. Une serviette de bain sur la chaise de cuisine, une autre sur la porte de la salle de bain et Sasuke n'osa même pas regarder dans celle-ci ou l'état des réels dégâts dans la chambre du blond.

- Je… vois.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit et Naruto l'observait détailler son appartement comme s'il avait commis une faute.

- On peut arranger… ça, lâcha-t-il.

Naruto se mit à rire. Sasuke semblait se faire passer pour une femme de ménage experte en la matière. Il avait pris un ton si sérieux qu'il se tenait maintenant le ventre, lâchant tout le linge sale qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Sasuke le regarda d'un mauvais œil, comme s'il était sur le point de sermonner un enfant mais finit, une fois de plus, comme toujours, par abandonner et soupirer. Naruto était incorrigible, il l'avait compris depuis le temps.

- Tu as… des gants ?

- Des gants ?, répéta le blond une fois calmé. Ah, des gants !

Il se précipita dans sa chambre pour revenir avec des mufles pour l'hiver.

- Hum, pas tout à fait. Ce n'est pas grave. Une éponge alors ? Du produit vaisselle ?

- Tu veux faire ma vaisselle Sasuke ?

- Pas particulièrement, non…

- Je ne crois pas que j'ai. J'ai un aspirateur si tu veux !

- Pour passer l'aspirateur, il faut déjà voir le sol, idiot !

- Idiot toi-même ! C'est toi qui insiste pour nettoyer.

- Non, c'est toi. Mais tu le fais mal. Je me dévoue pour ta cause.

Le blond se renfrogna, croisant les bras, regardant du coin de l'œil le brun. Celui-ci retirait ses gants, son écharpe, son bonnet, son manteau et enfin ses chaussures avec hésitation, n'étant pas sûr sur quoi il allait marcher. Il analysa quelques instants la situation avant de se mettre à ramasser les… choses par terre. Il n'avait plus de nom pour les qualifier. Comment pouvait-on être si bordélique ? Comment pouvait-on vivre comme ça ? Travailler comme ça ? Les notes de Naruto étaient facilement explicables.

Il soupira. Il n'y en avait pas deux des comme lui. Naruto se relaxa et finit par aider le brun, suivant ses instructions.

Finalement, ce ne sera pas des mathématiques ou un devoir d'histoire. Cependant, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ça occupait son temps. C'était le plus important, non ?

**XXX**

Lorsque Sasuke se retrouva en bas de l'immeuble de Naruto, il était déjà tard. La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville et les lumières dans les rues étaient déjà allumées. Il avait besoin d'une douche mais ne s'était pas décidé à en prendre une chez Naruto. Ils avaient certes nettoyé beaucoup de surface mais la salle de bain n'en faisait pas partie. Il n'avait pas osé s'aventurer dans en ces terres inconnues.

D'un pas lent et fatigué, il se traina vers chez lui. Non, vraiment, il n'était pas pressé. Il lui restait quelques exercices de mathématiques et une leçon d'anglais à apprendre, rien de bien méchant. De plus, ça lui ferait une excuse pour ce soir et n'aurait pas besoin de passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie d'Itachi.

**XXX**

Il tourna les clés dans la serrure et pénétra le plus silencieusement possible dans la maison. Il referma la porte d'entrée en un « clic » et enleva rapidement ses affaires d'hiver et ses chaussures. Toujours très doucement, connaissant par cœur les lattes de bois qui grinçaient, il commença son ascension vers les escaliers. Il y était presque lorsque :

- Sasuke.

Ce n'était même pas un appel ou une question. Il savait qu'il était là. Il avait pourtant été si discret en dépassant l'encadrement du salon. Il hésita. Pouvait-il faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu ?

- Sasuke, je sais que tu es là.

Il frissonna. Comment faisait-il ? C'était presque penaud qu'il marcha vers son frère. Tout de même, au dernier moment, il releva la tête, fier qu'il était, un air supérieur et de défis peint sur le visage.

- Ah, Sasuke, j'avais cru t'avoir loupé, ce soir. Je suis content qu'on puisse parler un peu.

C'était quoi ce petit jeu, là ? Itachi affichait un large sourire, satisfait de quelque chose qui échappait à Sasuke.

- Hum…

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Naruto. Que voyait-il en ce monstre ? Itachi était-il différent avec Naruto ? Essayait-il de lui mettre Naruto à dos ? Il chassa rapidement ses pensées, c'était stupide. Son frère n'était qu'un enfoiré et c'était tout. S'il voulait jouer à son jeu, qu'il joue. Sasuke n'y prendra pas part.

- Alors, qu'as-tu fait de beau aujourd'hui ?

Comme d'habitude, le cadet ne répondit pas.

- Et bien moi, je suis allé voir père et mère.

Sasuke serra le point. Comment osait-il ? Il fallait qu'il respire. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son tempérament comme la dernière fois. Il fallait qu'il garde son sang-froid. Itachi lui avait fait le même coup l'année dernière et il lui avait envoyé son poing dans la figure. Ça a été une bonne raison de le punir et de le garder dans la maison pendant une semaine, ne pouvant sortir que pour les cours. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment il l'a fait ? Pourquoi Sasuke n'était pas passé outre de cette petite punition absurde ? Tout simplement car Itachi avait engagé deux personnes pour l'emmener en cours et le ramener chez lui. Inutile de vous dire à quoi ils ressemblaient. C'était les deux assistants personnels de son frère et ils avaient un petit côté sadique et vicieux. Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils pratiquaient le SM.

Il frissonna malgré lui et son frère sourit, sachant parfaitement ce dont il se rappelait.

- Bon, Sasuke chéri, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Tu as sûrement des devoirs.

Sasuke… Chéri ? C'était quoi ces petits nom affectueux ? Putain, ne devait-ce pas être le contraire ? Ne devait-il pas pourrir la vie d'Itachi et non le contraire ? Il hocha simplement la tête, calmement. Après tout, c'était vrai.

- Tu as mangé ?

Il mentit :

- Oui.

- Ah ? Avec qui ?

- Naruto.

- Oh… Bien, bien. Passe une bonne nuit, Sasuke.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement dans sa chambre, sous le rire amusé de son frère. Bordel !

**XXX**

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla le matin suivant, il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ça : Sasuke était venu le chercher. Déjà, d'habitude s'était le contraire. Non, même pas, ils se retrouvaient en chemin. De plus, il s'était pointé si tôt qu'il était encore en pyjama. Il lui ouvrit tout de même la porte. Celui-ci s'installa sur le canapé sans rien dire. S'était passé quelque chose hier soir ou tout à l'heure ? Il secoua la tête, Sasuke était simplement de mauvaise humeur.

- Dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard.

- Euh, oui… Attends-moi là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, abruti.

- Abruti toi-même !

Et il se sauva sous la douche. Genre il allait le mettre en retard ? Il se mettrait en retard tout seul ! Ce n'était pas lui qui lui avait demandé de venir, après tout ! Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver pour un rien. Il avait mal dormi. Non, il s'était mal réveillé. De une, parce qu'il avait constaté qu'il n'avait plus de ramens dans les placards. De deux, parce que son lait était périmé. Bah! C'était des conneries.

**XXX**

- Sasuke, tu joues avec nous ?

- A quoi ? Courir après une balle comme un chien ?

Naruto soupira. Sasuke ne changeait pas. Sa réponse non plus d'ailleurs. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il lui proposait de venir jouer au foot, il refusait toujours. Il aimait bien, avant que son frère ne débarque. Oui, l'année dernière aussi, Sasuke s'était arrêté de jouer à quoi que ce soit. Ça le détendrait bien pourtant.

- Comme tu veux, mauviette.

- Pardon ?

Ah, ça avait marché.

- Quoi ? T'as pas compris que je te traitais de trouillard ? Faut de faire réviser les oreilles.

- T'insinue quoi là ? Que j'ai peur d'une balle et de gamins tout juste sorti de la puberté ?

- Ouais… Euh non ! On n'est pas tout juste sorti de la puberté, et on n'est pas des gamins d'abord !

- Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir, maintenant et tout de suite. Vous tous, contre moi.

Au loin, on entendit Shikamaru soupiré. Cela aurait pu être belle journée… Voilà qu'ils allaient se faire battre par Sasuke. Parce que bien sûr, ça allait de soi. Il n'y avait que Naruto qui se prendrait vraiment au jeu et certes, il se battrait comme un lion contre l'autre crétin mais au final, Sasuke gagnerait. C'était une intuition. Et ils passeraient tous le reste de leur journée à entendre les plaintes de Naruto, les menaces de Naruto envers un Sasuke impassible. Ce qui bien sûr, n'énervera qu'encore plus le blond, qui demandera une revanche et ainsi recommençait le cercle vicieux.

* * *

**.0°O°0.**

**A suivre...**

**.0°O°0.**

**

* * *

Lundi 30/08/10 : **Chapitre pas aussi long/bien que le précédent. Pas vraiment satisfaite de la tournure que prend les choses en réalité. Je suis jamais satisfaite tout court! J'ai le plan dans la tête et la fin mais j'ai du mal à le retranscrire. Bah! On verra bien ce que ça donnera à la fin! Il doit peut-être rester un ou deux chapitres, je crois. Au départ, je voulais en faire un OS. Soit, soit, on verra bien, comme j'ai dit précédemment.

**Dimanche 12/09/10** : J'ai relu mon premier chapitre et rapidement survolé mon deuxième chapitres... Diable! Il y a beaucoup de fautes en tout genre : accord, frappe etc... Je suis désolée. On dirait que je vais devoir retaper celle-ci aussi un de ces quatre.

Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît, ce que vous en pensez. C'est difficile de savoir sans vos avis. Si vous aimez ou pas. Si c'est juste pour occuper votre temps. Ce qui pourrait être améliorer. Etc...

Chouchou-chan.


	3. Chapitre III

**.**

**Chapitre III**

**.  
**

Le professeur souriait peut-être un peu trop. Après tout, il fallait faire bonne impression devant le représentant de l'Université Racine la plus réputée du pays : Sai. Celui-ci ressemblait à la plupart des autres élèves. Il y aurait dû avoir un joli contraste en sa personne des yeux noirs, des cheveux noirs et une peau blanche. Cela aurait dû être quelque chose d'attirant, en particulier auprès de la gente féminine, retrouvant en lui les couleurs de Sasuke. Mais, il y avait son sourire. Une grimace immonde, sans aucune sincérité figeait son visage en une mimique effrayante. De plus, son regard était indéniablement absent et vide, comme s'il ne voyait pas les autres. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement pour cela que plusieurs des camarades de Naruto étaient inconfortables en sa présence et affichait tous un sourire plus ou moins poli et forcé.

- Bien ! s'exclama le professeur après un bref moment de silence. Il restera avec nous pendant une semaine, j'espère que vous répondrez à toutes ses questions et l'accueillerez comme il faudra ! Ah !, s'écria-t-elle encore une fois tout en frappant des mains, où vais-je te mettre ? Tiens, prends la chaise au fond de la classe et mets-toi à côté de Naruto et Sasuke.

- Bien.

Il se déplaça calmement à travers la classe, sans regarder un seul des élèves mis à part les deux du fond. C'était silencieux, pesant. Le professeur en profita pour continuer :

- Hum…Sasuke te prendra en charge par la suite, étant délégué de classe. Il s'occupera de toi pendant vos temps libre, n'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Celui-ci daigna relever la tête, signalant qu'il avait compris ce qui rassura Mlle. Anko. Et le cours pu enfin commencer.

Si vous vouliez l'avis de Naruto, l'atmosphère dans la classe était très étrange. Tout monde agissait normalement mais Anko était trop enthousiaste, même si elle l'était la plupart du temps. Mais là, c'était différent. Et les gens tournaient souvent la tête en direction de Sai, prétendant regarder autre chose. Celui-ci, par contre, ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, un carnet à dessin sur les genoux. Cependant, Naruto n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce qu'il représentait.

Il tourna le regard vers Sasuke qui était bien loin du Sasuke de Vendredi dernier, courant « après la balle comme un chien », citant ses mots. Il lâcha un soupire, baissant la tête. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire ? Il avança sa main vers son bras, celui-ci lui tournant le dos. Il hésita à poser sa main et finalement, il y renonça. Il allait seulement se prendre un regard noir, un sourcil arqué ou bien un grognement. Et qu'allait-il dire après ? Comment tu vas ? Il ne pouvait simplement rien faire…

- Naruto !

Il sursauta, la chair de poule envahissant son corps tout entier. Oh non…

- Viens nous corriger cet exo', s'il te plaît, dit-elle tout en tendant la craie dans sa main, un sourire sadique peint sur les lèvres.

Il se leva lentement, trainant des pieds il se rendit au tableau. Sasuke n'y prêta aucune attention. Jamais de la matinée il ne releva la tête de son bureau.

**XXX**

Sai observait. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. C'était ce qu'on lui avait demandé d'investiguer : regard la concurrence. De plus, il avait eu de la chance. De toutes les personnes, il était sous la responsabilité du génie de cette école. Cela facilitait diablement la tâche.

- Alors, Sai ? Tes premières impressions ?

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Apparemment, une blonde, Ino, pensait aussi être de la partie. Cela ne le gênait pas plus que cela, elle montrait aux autres qui n'étaient pas très confortables tout à l'heure qu'il était tout à fait normal. C'était plutôt qu'avec son amie, celle aux cheveux roses, elles paraissaient très intéressées par sa personne, peut-être trop et se plaçaient devant lui, l'empêchant ainsi de voir Sasuke et celui à côté de lui, là, le blond qui était constamment ou presque avec lui.

- Ino…, souffla un garçon allongé dans l'herbe non loin, t'es fatigante. Va brailler ailleurs avec grand front.

Shikamaru venait de s'exprimer. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû mais entre le « Crunch ! Crunch ! » des chips de Choji et le « blablabla et blablabla » incessant des demoiselles, il fallait choisir! Soit, son choix était fait, il gardait la nourriture à portée de main.

Ino et Sakura se tournèrent vivement vers lui, une veine malsaine gravée sur leurs fronts. Cependant, Shikamaru n'eut pas l'air de leur prêter plus d'attention que cela et c'est en soupirant qu'elles se levèrent d'un commun accord :

- Viens, Sakura, souffla enfin Ino de manière dégoûtée, juste pour la forme, on s'en va.

Puis, en se retournant vers Sai, elles reprirent avec un sourire, une fumée blanche s'échappant de leurs bouches :

- A plus tard, Sai.

Il se contenta alors d'un sourire hypocrite qu'elles ne semblèrent pas remarquer et satisfaites, elles traversèrent la rue, retournant dans l'établissement en se tenant l'une et l'autre. Malgré ce soleil timide, réchauffant les couleurs de la journée, il faisait diablement froid, même Shikamaru resserrait les pans de sa veste et hésitait lui aussi à rentrer dans l'école. Mais il aimait trop les nuages…

Sai sortit alors un livre et survola un paragraphe avant de chuchoter à l'égard de Shikamaru :

- Merci.

Celui-ci ouvrit simplement un œil et souffla :

- Ah, de rien. Plus pour moi qu'autre chose.

Sai reprit alors son activité favorite et, à l'abri des regards, il fixa les deux garçons non loin de lui. Le blond fronçait les sourcils tandis que le brun regardait ailleurs, visiblement ennuyé. Soudainement, Naruto se dérida et se pencha vers Sasuke, mettant sa main sur la sienne presque naturellement. Il semblait lui dire quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'il voulait qu'il écoute mais ce fut au tour de Sasuke de froncer les sourcils. Il ne dégagea pourtant pas sa main. C'était comme s'il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de l'autre dans son espace personnel, comme s'il l'acceptait. Rapidement, il sortit une nouvelle fois son livre et lu une page en particulier intitulée « Intime » Naruto et Sasuke étaient intimes ? Ecrit en gros en début de paragraphe, il lut « Ne pas confondre intime et proche » Sai secoua la tête, ne comprenant plus grand-chose et se dit qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour étudier le comportement humain et qu'il poserait la question la semaine suivante. Il abandonna l'ouvrage.

Quelque part, Sai ne put s'empêcher de trouver la scène très belle et la position très tendre. Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver comment il avait réussi à placer ces adjectifs dans une situation pareille mais trouvait que c'était les mots les plus proches de la réalité. Oubliant quelques instants sa mission, il prit cette fois si son carnet à dessin et se mit à tracer des lignes et traits et bien vite, l'instant se figea sur sa feuille. C'était comme une photo. La précision était telle qu'on aurait pu croire s'y trouver. On ressentait la fraîcheur de l'air, la timide et discrète lueur du soleil sur la peau de Naruto qui avait l'air de vouloir se baigner dedans. On entendait clairement les chips de Choji qui se faisaient massacrées dans sa bouche. Leurs lèvres bougeaient et on devinait le son de leurs voix. Et il y avait le vent, dans les cheveux des garçons. Sasuke se tenait dans l'ombre de l'arbre, malgré le froid et Naruto pénétrait dedans, comme s'il cherchait à le sauver. Facilement, on imaginait la douceur du contact de leurs mains. D'ailleurs, c'était ce que l'on voyait de mieux, entourées d'une sorte d'auréole. Il abandonna son dessin, satisfait, contemplant de nouveau la scène, comme si jamais il allait s'en lasser, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, comment ils faisaient pour être aussi tendre.

Et soudainement, Sai sursauta. La sonnerie de l'école grinça dans ses oreilles et étrangement, ce fut le signal pour Naruto et Sasuke de se dégager combien même ils n'étaient pas pressés. Hésitant pour la première fois, Sai jeta un regard aux alentours. Était-il le seul à avoir vu ça ? Devait-il demander l'avis de Shikamaru ? Entre hommes, il n'avait jamais vu une telle proximité, ni lu quelque chose à ce propos dans ses livres scolaires. De plus, il n'avait pas le droit de regarder la télé. De nouveau, il secoua la tête, prenant en note que Sasuke était simplement très amical envers Naruto, ou le contraire, il ne savait plus trop et que cela pourrait être une piste à exploiter. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la concurrence n'était plus une concurrence et que son école n'avait rien à craindre. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de se soucier plus que cela de ses notes ou de ses autres attraits scolaires. A première vue, il faisait au-dessus du minimum. Enfin bon, une mission était une mission. Il la mènerait à bien jusqu'au bout.

**XXX**

Des flocons de neige. Voilà ce que Sasuke regardait avec une certaine mélancolie qu'il savait pourtant si bien cachée. Il observait la paume de sa main, gantée, là où reposait une petite boule blanche qui doucement disparaissait dans le tissu. Il serra le poing. Pourquoi son frère lui faisait-il endurer tout cela ? Il leva les yeux au ciel, plongeant dans un étendu effroyablement blanc, cherchant naïvement un signe quelconque de la part de ses parents. Rien. Bien sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de coup de tonner. Bien sûr… Il soupira. Encore quelques mois et tout serait fini. Et cela reprendra l'année suivante. Il secoua la tête. Diable qu'il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Une main familière et chaude se posa sur son épaule, roulant sur son bras. Pour la première fois, Sasuke se demanda pourquoi il arrivait à la reconnaître à chaque fois, sans même la regarder. Était-ce l'habitude ? Il la fixa quelques instants, frissonnant malgré lui au contact, ses longs doigts diablement chauds mais aussi face au contraste de sa peau tannée et de la sienne blafarde. II ne méritait pas tant de soleil… Pourquoi venait-il se noyer avec lui ?

- Sasuke… Tu vas attraper froid. Mets ton manteau si tu restes dehors…

Naruto s'occupait toujours lui. C'était le premier à le charrier d'habitude mais, depuis l'expérience de l'Hiver dernier, il préférait prévenir que guérir. En effet, il avait dû s'occuper de lui pendant une semaine car Sasuke ne permettait pas son frère de faire venir un médecin ou autre.

- Ouais…, lâcha-t-il tout en prenant le manteau et l'écharpe que Naruto lui tendait avec un micro sourire. Merci, crétin.

Pour ne pas changer…

- Crétin toi-même ! Sans moi, tu serais un glaçon à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu devrais être en train de baiser mes pieds !

Sasuke se contenta d'un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette proposition, un air supérieur et un sourire grandissant sur son visage face à celui rouge vif de Naruto. Il en fallait si peu…

**XXX**

- Ah ! Sasuke, te voilà !

Un frisson glacé brûla l'échine de Sasuke. Pourquoi Itachi ne pouvait-il pas travailler toute la journée et toute la nuit et pour toujours ?

- Sasuke, je souhaitais te signaler que j'avais pris la liberté d'acheter plusieurs choses et donc de remplir « nos » placards et « nôtre » frigo'.

Itachi abordait un sourire trop large pour être vrai. Il y avait une sorte de lueur sadique dans ses yeux. Sasuke bouillait. Il croisa les bras, sur la défensive, s'empêchant ainsi d'envoyer son poing dans la gueule immonde de son infâme frère. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Non, vraiment… Sasuke n'avait jamais été du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Cependant, il fallait bien se poser la question. Certes, il traitait son frère comme il traiterait le pire des criminels mais Naruto n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il y avait une face caché qu'il ne voyait pas. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Naruto ne lui mentirait pas alors était-ce Itachi qui ne voulait pas qu'il voit ? Il secoua la tête, il s'était déjà posé toutes ses questions, pourquoi tournait-il ainsi en rond. Encore quelques mois !

**XXX**

« Crunch Crunch » Sasuke n'arrivait plus à ignorer ce son effroyablement régulier, ne le rapprochant qu'encore plus à chaque fois de sa demeure. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient à chaque fois dans la neige et il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à l'absorber. Alors, il marchait plus vite. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si pressé mais il neigeait tellement… Il soupira, s'arrêtant soudainement restant collé au mur. Peut-être devait-il simplement attendre que ça s'arrête.

En réalité, il était plus perturbé qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre. Aujourd'hui, pour son dernier jour en leur compagnie, Sai lui avait posé une question qu'il ne voulait qu'oublier : « Toi et Naruto, vous êtes plus que des meilleurs amis, non ? » Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'émettre un son que Sai lui montra un dessin. C'était dans le jardin juste en face de l'établissement scolaire. La main de Naruto était sur la sienne… Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler de ce geste. Ils étaient en train de se chamailler, encore une fois, à propos d'Itachi. Il y avait Shikamaru sur une couverture imperméable, Choji à côté de lui mangeant ses chips. Et un timide soleil embrassait les cheveux de Naruto. Sasuke frissonna au souvenir, la sensation qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là n'aura pas dû être… Il secoua la tête. De plus, il ne devait pas y penser plus que cela, Sai s'en était allé comme si de rien était, montant dans la voiture que l'école lui avait commandé le ramenant ainsi à son pensionnat. C'était sans doute un moment d'égarement de la part de Naruto, trop concentré sur leur dispute. Et c'était sans doute Sai en quête de plus de savoir à propos des relations humaines… N'est-ce pas?

Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout cela, Itachi lui avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour lui ce soir. Et cela n'avait rien de plaisant.

**

* * *

**

**.0°O°0.**

**A suivre...**

**.0°O°0.**

**

* * *

Samedi 6 Novembre : **Longue absence, je devais poster quelque chose! Voilà pourquoi je poste la première partie du chapitre, la partie un peu inutile à vrai dire du chapitre trois qui aurait dû être le dernier. C'est un peu déconnecté du reste aussi(mon avis). Je me suis un peu égaré sur la fin étant donné que je faisais la partie où Sasuke parlait à Itachi(étant donné que je l'avais oubliée) en même temps que la dernière donc je ne savais plus trop ce que je voulais dire. Pour ceux qui se posent peut-être la question, oui je fais une sorte de synopsis de mes chapitres, sachant à peu près ce qu'il y aura dedans. Ce chapitre me déçois à mort, je le voyais complètement différemment mais je l'ai un peu oublié pour dire vrai. J'ai perdu "l'original". Le brouillon quoi donc j'ai un peu fait au "feeling" pour retrouver ce que je voulais d'où aussi le fait que je me laisse un peu plus de temps pour retrouver TOUT ce que je voulais vraiment dedans.

Vous en pensez quoi? Au départ Sai ne devait rien dire... Je pensais juste mettre le passage où il fait le dessin et par conséquent montrer que les deux ont beaucoup d'affection l'un pour l'autre et que les barrières personnelles n'ont pas lieu d'être en eux mais... finalement, pour la suite, je pensais que Sasuke DEVAIT(lol) savoir. Bref. Vraiment, pas beaucoup d'intrigue à part peut-être la surprise d'Itachi...

Vous verrez bien, j'espère. Si je vous déçois pas trop ou autre... Vraiment, je répète, pas le meilleur chapitre... Mille excuses pour les rares qui lisent ceci et qui ont dû attendre et qui ont sans doute oublié ce dont ça parlait. Hum... Je ne me suis pas réellement relu, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps...

A bientôt,

Chouchou-chan.


	4. Chapitre IV

**.**

**Chapitre IV**

******.**  


- Tu n'aurais jamais dû être là. Tu n'aurais jamais dû rentrer.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles !

Sasuke était encore en train d'enlever son bonnet couvert de flocons blancs qui commençaient à peine de fondre que son frère le prenait de court.

- Le soir du meurtre… Tu ne devais pas être là.

Une sensation atroce fendit le corps de Sasuke, le déséquilibrant quelques secondes. Il s'appuya sur un mur, se maudissant de sa faiblesse et tenta de chasser les souvenirs de ce fameux soir. Pourquoi Itachi lui parlait de ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Tu étais censé dormir chez un ami…

Sasuke ne répondit rien, perdu. Il aurait dû se sentir en colère mais quelque part, il voulait savoir. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Je n'ai pas vu le message sur le répondeur… Je ne l'ai vu que trop tard…

Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent et il se releva, tenant plus faiblement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur ses deux jambes, cherchant à maintenir une position hostile et menaçante.

- Même si tu l'avais vu, tu les aurais quand même tués, non ?

La haine dans la voix de Sasuke arrivait presque à masquer la tristesse de cette vérité.

Itachi se tue quelques instants avant de lui avouer la fatalité.

- Oui… Tu as raison.

Il lui tourna le dos, prenant sur la table son verre où s'entrechoqua quelques glaçons dans un liquide ambre.

- Mais j'aurais fait en sorte que tu ne saches jamais que c'était moi.

- Monstre !

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, jamais il ne l'avait admis de la sorte. Tandis qu'il bouillait sur place, Itachi but une gorgée de sa boisson, posant un regard anormalement doux sur son frère. Sasuke frissonna, comment osait-il ?

- Sasuke si tu…

- Tais-toi !

Cela ne dura qu'un piètre instant, les iris redevenant atrocement durs en une fraction de seconde, s'étant lui aussi perdu un petit moment, s'égarant de son but initial. S'il ne s'était pas trompé peut-être y avait-il une chance… Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'avaient fait, hein !

- Ils ne m'avaient rien fait, à moi… reprit-il d'un ton beaucoup trop calme.

Itachi appuya ses mots mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait plus du tout. C'était à peine s'il l'entendait parler. Les yeux complètement écarquillés, tout lui revenait en mémoire et il refusait… Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant, pas devant cet être sans nom…

Il soupira, décidant de l'achever :

- Bon, Sasuke, tu me fatigues… Va dans ta chambre, tu veux ? Il se mit à rire. Regarde-toi, aussi faible que ce soir-là… Alors, on ne dit rien ?

Sasuke ne put même pas relever les yeux vers lui qu'un haut les cœurs le prit et sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il se mit à courir vers les toilettes, vomissant ses tripes dans la cuvette, le rire d'Itachi faisait écho dans sa boîte crânienne.

Les pas de Sasuke résonnèrent dans les escaliers et Itachi s'assit sur le canapé, fatigué. Il passa sa main sur le visage, se rassurant, étant sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il venait d'avouer à Sasuke qu'il n'avait pas rêver, qu'il les avait bien tous tué. Il aurait pu… Il aurait pu lui dire que c'était pour son bien, pour lui. Cependant, cela ne l'aurait que plus blessé. Itachi devait tenir le rôle de méchant. Il pouvait se sacrifier ainsi pour son petit-frère. Il ne serait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être le remède. Il restait un meurtrier après tout.

Qui veut apprendre que ses parents voulaient le vendre ? Sasuke était trop jeune pour remarquer les problèmes financiers des Uchiha. Certes, l'Entreprise fonctionnait plutôt bien mais était encore nouvelle et les jeux incessants que pratiquaient leur père les ruinait. Mikoto ne voulait pas regarder la vérité en face et lorsque Fugaku lui confia sa proposition de vendre Sasuke encore jeune à un couple très riche, elle ne voulait pas y croire non plus. Pourtant, elle accepta car Fugaku avait parlé de quelque chose de provisoire. Qu'il le reverrait d'ici un an, que ce serait comme des vacances pour lui. De plus, lui, Itachi était assez grand. Il pouvait s'en sortir seul. Oui, le couple Uchiha allait prendre des vacances pendant quelques temps eux aussi.

Itachi secoua la tête, comment tout cela était arrivé ? Tout avait si bien commencé, non ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Comment leur père avait pu jouer tout leur argent en fumée ? Comment leur mère avait-elle perdu la boule aussi vite ? Et lui ? Comment avait-il pu devenir un meurtrier ? Il aurait pu prendre Sasuke et partir lui aussi ? Où ? Avec quel argent ? Avec quel avenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'un adolescent comme lui aurait pu faire à part ça ?

Qui le suspecterait ? Personne… Pas même après le témoignage de son petit frère.

Quelle atroce vision pour un enfant de son âge… Combien de rêves avait-il brisés ? Et l'innocence de son frère, trainée dans la boue comme un vulgaire fardeau.

Après ça, il n'avait eu d'autre solution que de disparaître quelques temps de la vie de Sasuke, n'étant là que pour assurer le fait que Sasuke avait un parent. Il le mit dans un pensionnat avec le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait. Il ne revint qu'une fois les dettes des Uchiha payées et la compagnie à son sommet. Il se présenta devant son frère en Hiver : sa saison favorite. Cependant, après le massacre qu'il y avait sous cette épaisse neige blanche tâchée de sang, toute la candeur qui avait pu animer le cœur de son petit-frère s'était consumée pour ne laisser place qu'à une haine méritée.

Las, il détacha ses cheveux, tirant sur l'élastique, osant une grimace lorsqu'il tira quelques mèches emmêlées. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, un plafond si blanc. Diable qu'il espérait ne pas s'être trompé…

**XXX**

Ce que Naruto faisait, lui-même ne le savait pas très bien.

D'un coup, alors qu'il était tranquillement allongé dans son lit, écoutant une musique que Sasuke lui avait proposé, il s'était relevé brusquement, une boule au ventre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose s'était produit et c'était en rapport avec Sasuke. Il en était sûr. Ni pensant même pas à deux fois comme le gamin irréfléchie qu'il était, il sorti de chez lui en trombe sans même prendre une veste et se précipita chez son ami.

Devant la porte d'entrée, il était beaucoup moins confiant. Il était venu ici des milliers de fois, plus qu'il ne pouvait les compter. Ce soir, c'était différent. Son frère était de l'autre côté de ce mur d'enceinte et cette pensée prie une teinte noirâtre et désagréable. Et si Itachi n'était pas aussi gentil qu'il ne l'avait cru depuis le départ, après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui vivait sous le même toit que lui. Pourtant, il en avait eu l'impression, une douleur dans les yeux, du regret, de l'inquiétude, le regard d'un frère aimant.

Il inspira un grand coup, se donnant courage et passant ses mains sur ses bras. Il faisait froid. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix à présent, il devait rentrer et se réchauffer. Il ouvra la porte à la volée comme si, s'il avait sonné, il aurait fui la seconde d'après.

Face à Itachi, c'était une autre histoire.

- Naruto ?

Il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé, là, debout dans le couloir, pied nu et les cheveux détachés, des cernes atrocement violets.

- Je… Sasuke a oublié son devoir de maths chez moi.

Il mentait mal mais Itachi ne fit qu'un « ah » muet.

- Donc… Je monte.

Lui-même était peu sûr de son initiative mais Itachi se retournait déjà pour retrouver son verre d'alcool. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas prévu que le petit blond débarque ainsi à l'improviste même s'il aurait dû si attendre de celui-là. M'enfin, peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à tenir à son frère comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Une fois dans l'escalier, c'était le noir total. Tout était éteint et Naruto se demandait si Sasuke dormait déjà. Cela lui était déjà arrivé lorsqu'il débarquait comme cela et n'avait jamais été un problème même si Sasuke grommelait pour la forme.

Devant la porte de son meilleur ami, pour la première de sa vie, Naruto hésita. Qu'allait-il trouvé ? « Toc-Toc »

- Dégage !

Décidément pas ça.

- C'est Naruto.

- Naruto ?

Des pas anormalement précipité coururent le sol et à la porte puis une main accrocha la poignée, la tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

**.0°O°0.**

**A suivre...**

**.0°O°0.**

* * *

**Samedi 27/07/12** : J'avais ce morceau de chapitre en réserve datant du début de l'année 2011, sans doute Mars. Je ne l'ai pas réécris, j'ai simplement retrouvé le brouillon. Je n'ai rien ajouté. Il reste un petit chapitre V qui aurait dû faire parti du chapitre IV :p  
C'est mal écrit, je sais. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaît. Faites moi part de vos impressions si l'envie vous prend ;)

A bientôt,

Chouchou-chan.


	5. Chapitre V

**.**

**Chapitre V**

**.**

_Des pas anormalement précipité coururent le sol et à la porte puis une main accrocha la poignée, la tourna, et la porte s'ouvrit. _

- Naruto !

La voix de Sasuke était soulagée, mais en même temps désespérée, fatiguée, perdue, ses yeux affichaient les mêmes attributs. Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire lorsque la tête de Sasuke tomba contre son épaule, pile dans le creux de son cou, le souffle chaud du brun lui chatouillant la jugulaire. Les mains de son ami d'abord inertes remontèrent doucement pour agripper le tissu de son tee-shirt.

Ils étaient là, debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte du brun, plongés dans le noir. Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas. Il allait réagir, dire quelque chose, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de moite coulé sur sa clavicule. Doucement, une de ses main se plaça entre les omoplates du bras, tandis que l'autre se calla contre la nuque chaude, crispée, et frissonnante de Sasuke. Il sentait la chair de poule sous ses doigts, les muscles tendus de son dos. Et il le serra contre lui.

Sasuke ne réagit pas, rien. Il parut à Naruto qu'il se détendait peu à peu. Sasuke sembla se laisser aller, se callant plus contre lui, hoquetant légèrement, cherchant à être discret.

Les yeux fermés, Sasuke était confus. Jamais il n'avait été physiquement aussi proche de Naruto. Jamais il n'avait senti meilleure odeur. Jamais depuis longtemps n'avait-t-il goûté meilleure chaleur. Cependant, à cette sensation agréable se mêlait les souvenirs du meurtre, le rire de son frère. Mais contre Naruto, il parvenait presque à effacer sa mémoire, à réduire et couper le son.

Naruto ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais ses jambes le démangeaient d'être débout ainsi, aussi longtemps. Il n'imaginait même pas la crampe que Sasuke devait ressentir au niveau de sa nuque, de ses doigts durement fermés sur son tee-shirt.

Ils perdaient doucement l'équillibre, mais Sasuke se calmait.

Lentement, voyant que Sasuke ne serait pas le premier à se dégager, Naruto glissa ses mains vers les avants-bras de Sasuke, tout contre lui. Celui sembla émettre une résistance, mais Naruto parvint tout de même à la repousser légèrement. Le brun gardait la tête baissée, les mèches noires cachant ses yeux. Mais Naruto pouvait voir son nez rouge, une légère lueur au-dessus de ses lèvres ainsi que les trainées de larmes sur les joues de son camarade. Son tee-shirt était mouillé.

Il ne fit aucune remarque la dessus pourtant.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke regarde-moi.

Le brun secoua la tête.

- Sasuke, que s'est-il passé ?

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, serrant ses propres bras autour de lui, reculant précautieusement, soudainement effrayé.

- Viens, fit soudainement le blond.

Il tendit la main. Celle du brun ne vint pas. Il alla la cherchée. Il se laissa faire. Il l'entraina alors vers le lit et le fit s'assoir. Sasuke se recroquevilla aussitôt, tendu, frissonnant. Sasuke n'était franchement pas décidé à parler, le regard complètement perdu.

L'atmosphère était étrange, pas particulièrement pesante mais inhabituelle. Naruto décida de déshabiller Sasuke. Il descendit ses mains vers ses pieds et défit chez chaussures. Le brun n'opposa aucune résistance. Le silence était entrecoupé de bruits de froissement de vêtements ou de respiration. Naruto enleva ses chaussettes, soulevant sa jambe posant la main sur son mollet à fin de soulever. De même pour l'autre jambe. Il les reposait délicatement. Presque inaudiblement, il demanda l'autorisation à Sasuke d'enlever son pull. Il ne réagit pas vraiment. Il prit l'initiative de prendre ça pour une oui. Tout du moins, Sasuke n'objecta pas.

Il poussa Sasuke à se détendre, pressant sa main sur son torse, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la taie de lit. Il tira les couvertures de l'autre côté du lit. Méticuleusement, et un peu nerveusement, il déboutonna sa chemise, agrippant en suite l'épaule de l'autre, tirant son bras à l'air libre, il fit de même pour le bras gauche. Il déboucla la ceinture de son camarade, et tira sur le pantalon sans le déboutonner, celui-ci étant légèrement trop large.

Sasuke coopéra légèrement, soulevant son bassin. Comprenant les attentions du blond, une fois en tee-shirt, calçon, il se glissa sous les couvertures défaites à côté de lui. Il grelottait tandis qu'il s'emmitouflait dedans. Il laissa tout de même sa tête à l'air libre, regardant Naruto.

Quelque part, Sasuke avait peur qu'il parte, qu'il l'abandonne. A sa grande surprise, Naruto s'allongea à son tour, tout habillé, au-dessus des couvertures, « kickant » ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever. C'est naturellement qu'il passa son bras autour du brun. Celui-ci sortir sa main de sous la couette. Naruto rapprocha son visage de son ami, et le bras callé sous lui remonta légèrement, assez pour que ses doigts effleurent ceux de Sasuke. Mais Sasuke cherchait un réel contact, et il agrippa fermement la main du blond, fixant Naruto dans les yeux, cherchant un peu de chaleur dans un ciel d'été.

Naruto lui sourit. Et Sasuke ferma les yeux.

**XXX**

Sasuke s'était endormi. Doucement, Naruto se dégagea. Il se leva vers la porte. Sur le seuil, il se retourna vers le brun, vérifiant la profondeur de son sommeil. Ça avait l'air d'aller. Le brun n'allait pas se réveiller en sursaut, paniqué de ne plus le voir tout de suite.

Il longea le mur du couloir et descendit les escaliers. Il fit quelques pas pour finalement retrouver Itachi dans le salon, plongé de le noir, un verre d'alcool à la main. Il alluma la lumière.

Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Naruto était énervé, haineux envers cet homme qui avait mis Sasuke dans cet état.

- Naruto, fit simplement Itachi, la voix fatigué.

- Qu'avez-vous dit à Sasuke ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Itachi se tourna vers lui, les yeux humides.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, tu sais…

- Non ! Je ne sais pas justement ! Pourquoi s'acharner ainsi sur lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas simplement disparaitre !

- Parce que, j'aime mon frère…

Itachi restait lassivement assis et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Naruto. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Pourtant, ce qu'il venait de dire le calma. Il y avait bien une raison.

- Moi aussi je l'aime, c'est pour autant que je le fais souffrir !

Itachi sourit faiblement.

- Y a rien de drôle ici !

- Tu l'aimes ?

Naruto fut pris de court. Il avait dit cela dans le « feu de l'action ». Comment l'avait-il entendu ? Bien sûr qu'il aimait Sasuke, c'était son meilleur ami. Itachi ne le laissa pas continuer le fil de ses pensées qu'il poursuivit.

- Alors toi aussi, tu cherches à le protéger non ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, mais en quoi faisons-nous la même chose !

- Si je ne faisais pas ce que je faisais, Sasuke serait détruit…

- Je ne vois pas comment ça peut être pire !

Itachi soupira. Le blond était têtu.

- Vous tenez visiblement à Sasuke, alors arrêtez !

- Peut-être vais-je, maintenant que tu es là…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !

Itachi ignora sa question.

- Tu sais, les parents de Sasuke n'étaient pas les meilleurs parents du monde. Je ne prétends pas être le meilleur frère, loin de là, mais je suis mieux que les deux réunis. Mais ça, Sasuke ne peut jamais le savoir. Il doit me haïr, ce serait l'anéantir que de lui dire la vérité.

- Quelle vérité ?

- Avoir des parents méprisables et un frère assassin, lâche, autant qu'il y ait une victime quelque part, un côté injuste, un peu de drame pour excuser tout ça.

- Quoi ?

- Ce que je veux dire, Naruto, c'est que je donne et laisse à Sasuke, sa version des faits. Il a besoin de croire en cette vérité, il a besoin de me haïr. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne suffit plus, j'ai l'impression que ça le mange de l'intérieur. J'ai besoin de toi, Naruto, de toi.

- De moi ? Et lui, vous vous demandez pas de quoi il a besoin ? Arrêtez avec vos conneries deux minutes là.

- Ecoute-moi !

Itachi s'était levé d'un coup, brisant son verre au sol.

- J'ai besoin que tu prennes soins de lui ! Je ne peux plus faire ça ! Je ne supporte plus sa haine, ni mon jeu malsain. J'en ai assez. Bientôt il sera adulte. Je ne peux plus veiller sur lui, je ne peux plus envahir sa vie. Je l'ai peut être sauvé un jour, mais la manière reste impardonnable. Des parents restent des parents.

Naruto ne comprenait pas très bien. Itachi sortir de la pièce vers la porte d'entrée. Naruto y vit une valise.

- Je pars Naruto, et je ne compte pas revenir.

- Mais… Expliquez-vous mieux ! Communiquez pardi ! Si j'avais un frère ! Moi ! Moi je…

La voix de Naruto s'éteignit. Il n'avait pas de frère. Il n'avait que Sasuke.

- Je sais, souffla Itachi.

Naruto fut surpris. Comment pouvait-il savoir… ? Itachi enfila ses chaussures, sa veste, son écharpe et son bonnet et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Naruto, à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte vit un taxi. Itachi serra la poignée de sa valise et la tira, faisant quelque part à l'extérieur. Il se retourna alors, prêt à la fermer.

- Prends soin de Sasuke, comme tu prendrais soin de ton frère.

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Naruto et il ne sut trop pourquoi. Itachi avait veillé sur Sasuke tout ce temps, et quelque part, il savait qu'il n'allait jamais le revoir. Quelque part, il savait qu'Itachi avait fait quelque chose de bien, mais que jamais il ne pourrait le découvrir, ni le défendre. A jamais Sasuke le haïrait injustement, ou de trop, et c'était ce qui semblait devoir être, ce qui faisait vivre Sasuke. Ce qui le faisait fonctionner correctement et qui donnait sens à sa vie.

Soudainement, tout ceci était bouleversé. Soudainement, Naruto devait maintenir cette équillibre, ou apporter un point nouveau rétablirait le tout à égalité.

Il aurait voulu que tout s'arrange, mais c'était voué à l'échec et ça devait rester ainsi. C'était mieux ainsi. Sasuke devait détester son frère et Naruto devait simplement être là, même s'il n'était pas suffisant, il devait être assez pour que Sasuke maintienne une once de joie, une envie de vivre, assez pour chasser ses cauchemars.

**XXX**

Naruto sécha enfin ses larmes, fixant la porte fermée. Depuis longtemps la voiture avait filée, Itachi dedans. Il faisait froid, sombre. Le verre d'Itachi était toujours brisé dans le salon, le liquide ambre en train de sécher.

Naruto décida de nettoyer ça avant de remonter. Le vent soufflait dehors, faisant virevolter les flocons de neige. La nuit allait encore durer quelque temps. L'hiver s'installait à peine et pourtant... quelque chose laissait penser Naruto qu'autre chose se terminait enfin.

Il monta les escaliers, relongea le couloir et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé. Il dormait, presque paisiblement. Et Naruto sourit. Tout irait mieux à présent.

* * *

**.0°O°0.**

**A suivre... **

**.0°O°0.**

* * *

**19.10.2013**: "Longue time no see..." Chapitre médiocre, écrit en heure, mais qui suit la trame que je recherchais. Je cherche a terminer mes histoires, à ne pas "décevoir" ou laisser en plan, car, combien de fois cela m'est arrivé ? Il n'y a rien de plus frustrant...

Il devrait rester un chapitre de clôture que j'espère j'écrirais bientôt.

Je suis désolée pour la moins bonne qualité, les répétitions, les fautes sans doute! Je viendrais relire ça bientôt, réécrire ça peut-être.. C'est bâclé. C'est décevant...

En espérant que vous êtes un petit chouilla sastisfait...

A bientôt,

Chouchou-chan!


End file.
